


Even Then

by fangs_for_the_memories



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangs_for_the_memories/pseuds/fangs_for_the_memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura fighting over the most stupid things, including during New Years celebration in which they're not speaking... until they do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Then

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise (#2 technically)!! Happy New Years, creampuffs. Enjoy this lil' bit of silliness!

Laura frowns at the box before her. “Y-You put chicken on our pizza?”

“I wanted to try it,” Carmilla says with a sigh. “It’s protein.”

“You _know_ I hate chicken!” Laura snaps.

Carmilla shrugs, rolling her eyes. “Yes, but I only remembered _after_ I ordered the pizza!”

“And I asked for pineapple!” Laura yells, stomping her foot.

“I _did_ say I didn’t want pineapple,” Carmilla growls.

Laura huffs and crosses her arms. “Well, I said I didn’t want chicken, but here we are.”

“Well, why does your pizza topping choice count more than mine?”

“Because I’m _paying_ for it, Carmilla!” Laura starts to throw a book at her, but Danny steps in front of Laura and snatches it out of her hand.

 

“Oooookay, let’s _not_ throw the missing girls research material around, yeah?” Danny says, putting the book far away from Laura.

Carmilla puts her hands up in a mock surrender. “Fine, fine, I’ll order your damn pineapple pizza.”

Kirsch raises his hand. “Ooh, can I also request for the pizza to have sausa––”

“ _No,_ ” Carmilla and Laura reply at the same time. They share an annoyed look and Kirsch shrinks a bit in his spot on the bed.

Carmilla heads out of the room with her cell phone, muttering, “Figures the only time you eat fruits is on top of your pizza.”

  

* * *

 

 

“––That is the _stupidest_ conclusion you’ve ever made, and you make a lot of stupid conclusions, sweetheart,” Carmilla snaps.

Laura’s mouth drops open. “That was the most logical––”

“–– _Logical_? If you’re a brain-dead potato, maybe––”

Perry clears her throat from their dorm door.

Both their heads snap to look at her and she jumps a bit.

“ _What?_ ” Carmilla and Laura ask simultaneously.

“Wh-What are you guys arguing about?” Perry wonders nervously.

 

Laura and Carmilla exchange glances before Carmilla lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose. She walks to the kitchen area to refill on blood.

Laura plops down onto her bed with a sigh. “If… If fruits were sentient and could fight, which one would win?”

Perry’s eyebrows furrow together. “Wait… …This is what you two have been yelling at each other about for the past half hour? To the point of where there were noise complaints made to me?”

Laura and Carmilla nod, glaring at each other.

Perry crosses her arms, curious. “So? What are the arguments?”

 

Laura huffs. “Carm think it’d be a pineapple, I think it’d be a coconut.”

Perry nods slowly. “I can understand the pineapple, with the spines and acidity. Why a coconut?”

Carmilla proudly grins at Laura and gives her an “I told you so” look.

Laura looks absolutely miffed. “What do you mean, ‘why?’” she asks, her voice shrill.

“Give it up, Red,” Carmilla remarks. “Her brain doesn’t do rational thinking.”

Laura bunches up her face and scowls at Carmilla. “It _so_ does.”

Carmilla smugly gestures at her to proceed with her explanation.

 

“Coconuts are hard,” Laura begins.

“Like your head,” Carmilla grumbles.

Laura shoots her a glare before continuing. “Their shells are _super_ hard!”

“So are pineapple shells,” Carmilla points out. “Except coconuts are just fuzzy, while pineapples _have those spines_.”

“Coconuts are cooler,” Laura tries lamely. “People use them as cups and put sunglasses on them and use them as bras…”

Carmilla quirks an eyebrow. “Oh? Are you speaking from personal experience, cutie?”

Laura’s eyes widen and she blushes. “ _So_ not the point!” She stomps her foot. “The only thing pineapples are good for is housing cartoon sponges!”

Carmilla gasps dramatically. “You take that back!”

Perry rolls her eyes. “Oh for goodness sake…”

“Besides, when you open a coconut, all the flesh inside is soft and stuff,” Carmilla grumbles.

“Wow, you’re so eloquent,” Laura comments dryly.

Carmilla crosses her arms and narrows her eyes in a glare. “Just admit you’ve lost, cupcake.”

“Never,” Laura replies defiantly.

 

Perry groans. “Whatever. Just keep it down. I’m going back to take care of LaFontaine and keep them from trying to wander off to a party or whatever.” Her footsteps retreat down the hall.

“I’m taking a shower,” Laura says. “We’re continuing this argument later, though.”

Carmilla snorts as she starts flipping through the large Sumerian tome again. “Coconuts beating pineapples in a fight. Honestly, what are you thinking…”

Laura pouts. “Maybe I just like the idea of something having a hard shell on the outside and being soft inside,” she grumbles as she leaves the room and the bathroom door closes.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow. “Better not be expecting that from me, cupcake,” she sighs.

 

* * *

 

Carmilla takes a sip of her blood and spits it back into the mug. “Ew, Laura, what the plasmic hell is this?”

Laura frowns. “I boiled the blood for you.”

“Like… in a pot? On the stove?” Carmilla looks like she’s about to gag.

“Well, how else am I supposed to heat it up?”

Carmilla smirks. “The microwave, sweetheart.”

Laura cocks her head to the side, bunching up her face. “But then don’t you get like a weird aftertaste?”

“No, _but_ you do get one when you boil it on the stove. It just starts breaking down.”

Laura pouts. “Oh.”

“It’s real cute and sweet that you tried, though,” Carmilla says, smiling at Laura. “Now come back over here and let’s read through these _super_ interesting Silas University documents together.”

 

Laura frowns. “No, there _has_ to be a way to boil blood and make it tasty,” she mutters, determined.

“No, there doesn’t,” Carmilla insists. “Technological advances do wonders for humans and vampires alike.”

“Maybe I’m a purist. And maybe you weren’t doing it right,” Laura offers.

Carmilla narrows her eyes at Laura. “I had two centuries of attempts.”

“And maybe none of them were done right.”

Carmilla looks positively offended. “You are not to boil me blood in a pot. Microwaving only.”

Laura scrunches up her face and pivots on her heel to leave.

 

Carmilla furrows her eyebrows together and rushes to the middle of the kitchen before Laura.

Laura enters the room and jumps. “Oh! Uh, ah… what are you doing here?”

“Could ask you the same thing, cutie.”

Laura wrings her hands together.

“Laura…”

“I was gonna experiment with boiling blood in a pot, okay?” Laura replies with a huff.

“ _No._ You are not wasting good blood on some haphazard attempt at an experiment.”

Laura crosses her arms. “Oh, yeah? How ya gonna stop me, Karnstein?” She walks around Carmilla and heads for the cupboards.

Carmilla smirks and uses her vampire speed to rush past Laura and grab the pots, and then runs right back past her out of the room.

 

Laura stomps her foot and lets out a frustrated growl. “ _Carmilla Karnstein!_ ”

Carmilla slowly wanders back in, her hands empty, with a smug, proud grin. “Yes?” she asks sweetly.

“Where are the pots?”

Carmilla strolls over and kisses Laura on the cheek. “How would I know?”

Laura gives her a playful shove. “You suck.”

 

There’s loud clanging and clattering from upstairs and Carmilla lets out a low chuckle. A few seconds pass by before an exasperated LaFontaine comes downstairs. “So, uhm, Per would like to know why all the pots are upstairs in our closet and fell on her when she opened it…”

Laura narrows her eyes at Carmilla, who shrugs sheepishly. “It was either that or I take my entire stash of blood up there.”

  

* * *

 

 

Carmilla walks up from behind Laura and kisses her on the cheek, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Mmm, whatcha making?”

Laura giggles and pecks her on the lips. “Spaghetti.” She takes some pasta out of the box and snaps the bundle in half before throwing it into the pot.

 

Carmilla frowns. “What are you doing?”

“I just said, Carm. I’m making spaghetti,” Laura says, reaching for more. Before she can break those, too, Carmilla pulls it out of her hands.

“Long noodles are better,” Carmilla says.

Laura wrinkles up her nose. “Well, it’s a good thing this spaghetti isn’t _for_ you.”

Carmilla’s mouth drops open in mock offense. “You would deny your doting girlfriend spaghetti?”

“If you’re gonna insult my spaghetti-making skills, then yes,” Laura snaps playfully, gesturing for Carmilla to give her the pasta back.

Carmilla pouts. “Well, maybe now I want spaghetti.” Laura gestures again and Carmilla shakes her head. “Long-noodled spaghetti.”

 

Laura huffs and reaches back into the box. “ _Fine_ , we’ll make both. Finicky vampire.”

Carmilla scowls at Laura and dumps her noodles into the pot. “Noodle-wasting cupcake.”

Laura snaps another bundle and throws it in. “Picky grump.”

Carmilla tosses in another handful of noodles. “Inefficient quiche.”

“Fussy pontificator.”

“Infuriating baguette.”

By now, the whole box is in the pot and Laura and Carmilla are glaring at each other.

 

Suddenly, Laura’s eyes widen. “Oh, crap.”

“What?” Carmilla also stops glaring at her.

“How are we gonna differentiate the long noodles from the short noodles?”

There’s some snickering behind them and they both turn to see LaFontaine and Perry smirking at them.

“Y’know… we do have more than one pot,” Perry deadpans, causing LaFontaine to burst out into laughter.

“‘Short noodle,’” LaF repeats, wiping tears from their eyes. “Laur, I think we found your new nickname.”

 

* * *

 

Danny knocks on the door hesitantly, not sure what they’ll find.

“Do you think they’re still fighting?” Kirsch whispers.

The door opens and Danny nods slowly. “Yes, Kirsch, I think they are.”

Laura beams at them and ushers them in. “Come in, come in!” she squeals.

They enter slowly and swallow hard. “Gosh, this is worse than all the fights they had in the dorm and apartment combined,” Kirsch notes.

Danny nods in agreement as she gazes at the carnage around them. They follow Laura into the living room to find Perry and LaFontaine awkwardly sitting there.

“Sit!” Laura says. “I’ll be back with more cups and plates to serve yourselves snacks.”

 

She leaves and the four let out a sigh of relief.

“This is ridiculous,” Perry says, hushed.

LaFontaine nods. “This house looks like a checkerboard exploded.”

“I still don’t get it,” Kirsch frowns. “What happened?”

Danny sighs. “Laura wanted to paint the house yellow, Fangface wanted to paint it black. They couldn’t agree so they decided to paint half the house yellow and half the house black, and haven’t spoken since the day after Christmas.”

 

Laura’s footsteps are heard again, so the group promptly slaps smiles on their faces when she enters. “Hey, guys!” She starts handing out cups and plates but keeps one of each, balancing the cup on the plate with some of each snack.

“I’ll… uhm… be right back.”

She steps out of the room and heads from her brightly painted yellow walls until there is a sudden change in color scheme, with the walls being a dreary black. Laura ventures through the foyer, past the second living room, and heads upstairs to a closed door.

She hesitates before knocking. There’s no answer.

Laura takes a deep breath. “Hey, Carm. I don’t know if you’re in there or went out for the night, but if you’re in there… brooding or reading or sleeping or whatever… I know we’re not talking right now but I got you some snacks and there’s some blood in this cup and I’ll come back after it hits midnight in half an hour with some champagne for you.” She waits for a few seconds before setting the plate and cup on the ground and walks away with a sigh.

 

Laura re-enters the room with an all-too cheerful smile on her face. “So, Danny, Kirsch–– how has work been for you guys?”

Conversation continues for half an hour, with LaF describing their new research project on bioluminescent antibacterial bandages, Perry gushing over starting her new bakery, Danny’s recounting of her experiences as a vampire in a private security company, and Kirsch’s stories of working with boosting morale around hospital patients.

There’s a couple minutes left until midnight as Laura begins talking about her new position as a field journalist when quiet footsteps echo down the stairs and slowly approach the main living room.

Carmilla smoothly slips behind Laura, who tries her hardest not to react or draw attention to her presence. Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura’s waist and gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

The conversation soon jumps back to Kirsch making a sappy toast, and Laura smiles, turning to face Carmilla.

 

“Hey,” she says with a small smile.

“Hey,” Carmilla returns. “Thanks for the snacks and blood.”

Laura grins. “Thanks for coming down here.”

“Wouldn’t miss ringing in the New Year with you for the world, Laura. Or over a stupid argument over what color to paint our walls.”

Laura bites her lip. “I was thinking… what if we did both? Keep the walls the colors they are and on my walls we can paint the moldings black, and on your walls the moldings can be painted yellow?”

Carmilla blinks at her for a couple seconds before her lips slowly curl up into a grin. “That sounds great.”

Laura giggles and leans further into the embrace.

 

Soon the group is beginning their countdown and as they hit “1,” Laura turns and pulls Carmilla in for a kiss.

 

Laura pulls back first and beams at her. “Happy New Year, Carm.”

“Happy New Year, Laura.”

Laura kisses her on the lips again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Carmilla smirks. “Until our next fight, anyway.”

Laura throws her head back in laugh. “I’ll still love you, even then.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes, but her smile grows. “Yeah. Even then.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few of the arguments were borrowed from [this](http://www.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/2anoi3/what_the_stupidest_argument_youve_ever_gotten_into/) and [this](http://krystalgoderitch.tumblr.com/post/93059358576/au-in-which-cosima-and-delphine-are-actually), and the last one was a headcanon I've had for months but had nowhere to put it. Can't wait to see what 2016 brings all of us!


End file.
